Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) for illumination and signaling purposes call for ever higher luminances with at the same time high efficiencies and lifetimes. In the case of known OLEDs attempts are made to achieve this by optimization and further development of the emitter materials and of the layer construction of the OLEDs.